


The First Match of the Season

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: rarepair_shorts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first match of the Quidditch Season pits Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Match of the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queencheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=queencheesecake).



**Title:** The First Match of the Season  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Charlie Weasley/Nymphadora Tonks  
 **Prompts:** Giggles, spending all day in bed and humour  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Word Count:** 1,070  
 **Warnings:** Sexual innuendo and language  
 **Summary:** The first match of the Quidditch Season pits Gryffindor against Hufflepuff.  
 **A/N:** Thank you for the beta work [](http://abusing-sarcasm.livejournal.com/profile)[**abusing_sarcasm**](http://abusing-sarcasm.livejournal.com/) and [](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/profile)[**still_infinity**](http://still-infinity.livejournal.com/)

Originally written for [](http://queencheesecake.livejournal.com/profile)[**queencheesecake**](http://queencheesecake.livejournal.com/) 's request for the 2008 Winter Fic Exchange at [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/), who gave me the prompts of giggles, humour and spending the day in bed together.

AND [ 04\. To Run Great Risk](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/11846.html) on [](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/profile)[**rarepair_shorts**](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/)

The sound of the commentator's voice drifting through the open window of the infirmary only added to Charlie's already foul mood.

_And Gryffindor storms the pitch for the first game of the season without their star captain._

Charlie turned to Tonks and glared. "Look what you did!"

"Oi, back off Weasley. I'm missing the game, too, and this was bound to be Hufflepuff's year."

"Hmph." Charlie snorted. "I'd love to back off," he said, his face only inches from hers and gesturing to the place where their calves were fused together. "However, your idiocy landed us here in the infirmary. I mean, you walked right into that table and knocked that cauldron's contents over."

"You're acting like a whinging prat, you know?"

"Me?" Charlie spluttered incredulously. "Me? I'm acting like a prat? We're joined—really joined together because of you!"

"Did that potion effect your hearing too?" she asked, popping the Honeydukes' Everlasting Gum she was chewing, from her position beside him in the pushed together hospital beds.

Though Madam Pomfrey had clicked her tongue rather disapprovingly, there had really been no other option but to push the beds together considering their current predicament.

Before Charlie could respond, Madam Pomfrey came walking over to their bedside. She handed them each a vial of the foul, green liquid they had been forced to drink every three hours since the "incident" in Potions Class. Tonks downed hers in one gulp. Charlie sloshed his around complaining about it being all Tonks' fault that he had to take it in the first place.

Tonks rolled her eyes. Madam Pomfrey tapped her foot in impatience, and Charlie downed his potion pulling a face and tossing a fierce glare in Tonks' direction.

_Gryffindor has possession of the Quaffle. Spinnet speeds toward the goal and…_

"Come on, Alicia," Charlie said, his excitement growing.

_…it's blocked by Hufflepuff!_

"You know it, baby!" Tonks punched her fist into the air.

"You'd best be enjoying that one. It's the only lucky break you'll get this match." Charlie said with a grimace.

_And Jeremy Bones has the Quaffle. He flies past Johnson…_

"Yes, he's gonna score," yelled Tonks.

"No fuckin' way!" Charlie retorted.

"I'll wager my Divination homework that he does," she said.

"You're on."

_Ten points to Hufflepuff!_

"Bloody hell!" Charlie swore.

The crowd outside the window roared, both with groans of disgust and shouts of approval.

"When you're doing that Divination homework, no skimping," she said with a smirk. "None of that just-enough-to-get-by nonsense that you usually do."

Charlie growled his disgust. "Look what you've done. I'm stuck in here while my team needs me."

Tonks popped her gum and grinned over at him, unaffected by his ill mood. "I do believe you told me that one person does not a team make."

Charlie mimicked her words under his breath. "Bloody hell, Tonks, could you be more annoying?"

"I could," she said. "You know, if you'd like, that is. You want to bet my Potions homework that Hufflepuff scores next?"

"What do I get if Gryffindor scores next?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know, Weasley. What do you want?" she asked.

"A kiss," he said without hesitation. "A real one. Not one of those little pecks you're always giving me."

Tonks waggled her eyebrows at him. "Upping the stakes, are you?"

"What's the matter? Scared your pitiful team won't come through for you?"

Tonks' pink eyebrows furrowed together and grew a bit brighter with her anger. "My team will come through. The question is can you say the same when I up the stakes?"

"What do you have in mind?" Charlie asked with interest.

"If Hufflepuff wins, you wear a blinking badge that says 'Hufflepuff Rules' for a week."

"No way!" he said. "Never. Bill would never let me live that down."

"Fine. You know we're going to score next," she said, mocking him.

"You're on," he said with disgust.

_Angelina Johnson has the Quaffle and she's streaking down the pitch in a blur. Look at her go. Ten points for Gryffindor!_

"Yes!" Charlie shouted.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and stood at the foot of their bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "If the two of you can't hold it down…."

"You'll what?" said Tonks. "Separate us?"

"A bit more of that cheek, Ms. Tonks, and you'll be cleaning bedpans for the next week."

Tonks cowered. "Yes, ma'am. I apologise."

Madam Pomfrey whirled on her heel and went back to her office.

Charlie leaned over her. "I think you owe me a kiss."

"Double or nothing?" Tonks asked.

Charlie cocked an eyebrow.

"I'll kiss you like that hoity-toity French girl who transferred in from Beauxbatons says they do it at her school," she replied.

"How's that?"

"Openmouthed with tongues," she responded, cocking an eyebrow of her own.

"I like the sound of that."

"Of course, for something that good," she said, "your rubbish team will have to win without their _star_ player."

"Have you ever even kissed somebody like that? You're probably not even any good at it," Charlie taunted.

Tonks held out her hand towards him. "Well, you'll never find out unless you shake on it."

"What do you get if Hufflepuff wins?"

"You stand up on the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and shout that you wish you were a Hufflepuff."

"Never!" Charlie said emphatically.

_Substituting for Charlie Weasley as Gryffindor's Seeker, Brandon Sloper dives. He's seen something. Is it the—"_

Charlie grabbed Tonks' hand and shook it. "Deal!" he said.

_Sloper sees the snitch! That's a steep dive. Will he be able to pull out of--- Ooh, that had to hurt._

"I'm gonna kill that idiot!" Charlie shouted.

_Jenna Abbott swoops down and—does she—I believe she does. Yes! Jenna Abbott has the snitch. Hufflepuff wins the match!_

"You'll look just stunning wearing that Hufflepuff badge," Tonks taunted.

Charlie glared.

"Oh, Charlie, don't be a spoil sport." She reached for his face, grasped it between her palms and kissed him full on the mouth. Her lips opened for his probing tongue, and soon it was hard to tell where one kiss ended and the other began.

Those kisses led to groping hands.

Groping hands atop clothes led to the unfastening of buttons and the exploring of fingers.

And the exploring of fingers led to many weeks of detention… which Charlie assured Bill was worth it… every second of it.


End file.
